crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayano
Ayano is the eighth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after reaching Tenderness 12. You meet her after she removes Generica, the girl you were originally going to confess your highschool crush to. Personality Ayano is the main character of the game Yandere Simulator, and is used by permission of the developer. She has a 'yandere' personality which deprives from two Japanese words 'yanderu' meaning 'to be sick' and 'dere' which means 'lovestruck'. Ayano has an unhealthy obsession with you that she will take matters into her own hands in order to get you. She will often bad-mouth other girls you have recently spoken to and try to put them into harm to sabotage your relationship with them. She puts on a facade personality, acting somewhat tsundere (cold and hostile to loving) prior to her dialogue-which may link to how Osana Naijimi, where Ayano believes her to be 'flirting' by being tsundere with her senpai in Yandere Simulator. Her yandere behaviour is also used comically in the game. For example, whilst dating her, she is seen using a baseball bat to hit away a pigeon (whilst some of the other girls would feed it) and is seen eating the crab on the beach. Requirements are from 0.79, Nutaku version Dialogue List First Meeting With blushing confidence, you approach your high school crush, Generica, and give her a love note confessing your feelings. It works- she has a crush on you too! You agree to meet up with her later, under the sakura trees, for a date. As you leave, a cold wind blows, rustling the flower petals... 'Rival for Senpai - CRUSHED!' Strangely, Generica does not show up later for your date. After waiting an hour, you accept that she must have not felt the same way about you. As you leave, you bump into another girl.. Adversary ... Atoning You're so dedicated Senpai. Working a dozen jobs just to make others happy. I notice you give girls a lot of gifts. You're so nice. I wish they would give you something nice in return. Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, Not like all day or anything. Poking Upgrade to Nuissance I have no idea where she-oh! You're just saying hi? Oh my. Hi. Hello. Heya. May-Maybe I'll see you around sometime Senpai. Nuisance-Acquaintance Comments on other girls Cassie *Cassie's ponytails are gorgeous! Let's hope she doesn't get them tangled in a car door and dragged for several miles. *So Cassie doesn't have health insurance? Oh, I hope she doesn't have another accident! *Cassie is so... cool. And proof that spray-on tan is as good as the real thing... *Great news! I heard Cassie is on her meds again, and her last boyfriend is finally out of the hospital! *Cassie is so fragile. Like a delicate flower. Ready to be plucked... *I saw you with Cassie. You sure are nice to her. Especially with how she talks behind your back. Mio *Oh Senpai! You're so kind, dating someone like Mio. Even with all those videos of her online. *I love video games! But I'm worried Mio might be addicted to them. Has she ever over-reacted to losing a game? *Have you seen Mio's Twitch stream? She's great! She'd almost be good enough to have one without showing off her tits. *Did you hear the news about Mio? You haven't? Oh, well I don't want to gossip... *I played Mio at Get Smashed, and when I beat her, she... Well, nevermind. It's just a small bruise. *That Mio is so funny. Everytime she tells a joke, I just want to tear my face off, it's so funny. Quill *Remember Senpai - have your pets spayed or neutered! Especially cats... *Oh dear! I saw Quill running from an animal control officer. I wonder who keeps tipping them off? *That Quill is so snuggly. I wish I could make a blanket out of her and just snuggle it all the time. *Hey Senpai, I was just reading that cats really enjoy lilies! Maybe you should buy some for Quill? *Did you know that cats are a coprophagic species? I guess that's why we don't kiss them, hey? Hahaha! *I hope Quill gets over her body dysmorphia. Poor girl - thinking she's actually a cat. Elle *I heard Elle talking about her narcolepsy. She should be careful - that would be an easy way to drown in a bathtub. *I heard people with narcolepsy sometimes slip and fall and stab themselves with knives 20 or 30 times. How awful! *That Elle is so sweet. You just want to squeeze her so hard until she can't get away ever again. *I hope that Elle gets a handle on her gambling problem soon. That sort of thing can tear relationships apart. *Poor Elle! Her back must get sore all the time. I guess that's the price of getting enormous implants though. *Did you hear a rumor that Elle worships the devil? Probably just a messed up rumor. Nutaku *It's so sad seeing a girl like Nutaku, imagine what her childhood must have been like. So sad. *So out of curiousity, how much does a girl like Nutaku charge for... you know. *Hopefully someday Nutaku can find something other than sex that makes her feel like a better person. *Oh dear. I shouldn't have looked that Nutaku girl up on a certain website. She's very... Accommodating. *That Nutaku girl... I mean, talk about Ms. Try-hard, hey? *Oh, I saw you with Nutaku. You're so kind Senpai! Not many people would associate with someone with her condition! Iro *Oh my. Iro screamed at me again today. I wonder why she's so angry all the time... *I thought I heard Iro crying in the bathroom. Something about all the lies she's told. I hope she's okay. *When Iro gets her new bike, she'd better keep a close eye on the brakes. Now THERE'S an accident you probably wouldn't walk away from. *It's kind of sad that Iro is such a blatant rip-off of another character. All of her appeal has nothing to do with her. *Iro is such a great athlete! I bet she was even better before the surgery. You go girl! *I can't believe that Iro got so mad at you for an honest mistake. Who HASN'T almost killed someone with a weapon, right? Bonnibel *Bonbon is such a kind girl. But that fake accent is SO annoying, don't you think? *Hey, I just saw Bonnibel! Did you say something to upset her? She seemed really miffed at you. *Did you hear about Bonnibel's "secret ingredient"? Apparently the health inspector will be investigating soon... *Bonnibel is such a sweet girl. And so experienced. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have slept with so many people. *It must be hard for Bonnibel. Her business is on the rocks, and I guess she can't afford an apron that fits... Fumi *It's so funny when girls wear glasses when they don't need them. It's a bit silly, don't you think? *So, umm... I heard Fumi might be an assassin. And you're cool with that? You don't mind... murder? *Fumi is so elegant! I wish I had her poise and confidence. It's too bad she's a fascist, hey? *Oh Senpai, it's so nice that you date Fumi despite her unusual height. I know most girls like that have trouble getting dates. *Wow! I jokingly pulled a katana on Fumi and she had a retractable one in her glove. You'd better be polite to her, Senpai! *Apparently Fumi is from the future? I wonder what sort of strange, futuristic STIs she might have. Bearverly *Am I-I-I going crazy? I thought I saw you kissing a bear. I think I'd better lay down... *I think that bear joke you told was hilarious Senpai! Bears are WAY too sensitive about that stuff. *So you're dating a bear. That's... That's very cool of you Senpai. Being so open minded. Wow. *Were you just talking to A BEAR?! Why were you talking to a bear?! *I was reading about bear traps, and how inhumane they are. Sometimes the bear has to gnaw off their limbs. So sad. *Did you know that game meat is better for you than farmed? We should go hunting sometime! Nina *Wow, that Nina sure knows a lot of four letter words. Quite the "rustick charm" she has, hey? *Hey Senpai! I noticed that Nina was slacking off a bit, so I cleaned your house! *Oh Senpai, you don't need a personal assistant! You're so organized and neat already! *That Nina is hilarious! But, I mean, how many racist jokes can you tell before you start coming off as actually racist? *People shouldn't bitch about their bosses behind their backs, hey? Especially maids. *I heard Nina might be in the country illegally. I hope no one narks on her. Alpha *It must be weird pretending to kiss Alpha-chan, Senpai. Hopefully you still get the real thing, time to time. *I hope all those rumors about Alpha aren't true. Those poor kids... *A.I. kind of freak me out a bit. Like, what if they randomly become violent and attack their friends? *Oh wow, I love Alpha-chan's music! It'll be sad when people get bored and forget her. *That Alpha is such a wonder of technology! Her emotions are so life-like, you can't tell that they're fake! *Do you ever wonder random stuff like - does a hologram bleed? Could you cut it with a holographic knife? Pamu *That Pamu annoys me so much. She keeps asking me if I can get her a date with Yandere-Dev. Who the heck is that?? *That Pamu is really weird, Senpai. She keeps handing me knives and winking at me... *Pamu complimented me on "my other video game", saying it was awesome. She's so strange. *Did you see that person dressed as a magical girl? I think she was... molesting a clone of herself? *I think that Pamu might not be human... She laughs when she's stabbed... I hear. *Pamu keeps calling me "Yandere-chan". I'm not sure what that means, but she'd better STOP it... Luna * That Luna sure is testy. I was chopping some onions, and she screamed, "Have at thee!" at me. * Do you... like Luna, Senpai? She has a picture of you on her dart board. A naked picture. * I heard that Luna casts protection spells on herself when she sleeps. Sounds like she'd be super hard to kill, hey? Hahaha! * I saw Luna robbing a caravan. I didn't know caravans were still a thing. * Luna cast a fireball spell at me, and called me a "hot little number". I'm glad that she likes fire so much... * I hear Luna is pretty good with a sword. I wonder how she feels about box cutters... Eva * Can you believe that Eva girl? If she was in a movie series, it would probably be very pretentious and frustrating. * If Eva is a clone, do you think she might just randomly melt into nothing someday? * So, Eva drives a Mecha hey? I hear those things can really mess you up and make you prone to violence. * I saw Eva at school today. She's such a loner. I worry about her sometimes. * I hope Eva doesn't die in a heroic fashion, saving the world from giant monsters. It would be so sad. * That connection-suit Eva wears is so ridiculous. They may as well make it transparent, for all that it conceals. Requirements Trivia * The info bar that gives you status updates on relationships, Jobs, and Achievements is slightly inverted for Ayano. ** EX: "Ayano is now A Nuisance to you!" * Ayano's portrait has been observed to make a psychotic expression at random times. * At Frenemy level and above, switching to Ayano after interacting with another girl will sometimes cause her to comment negatively/ominously about that other girl in particular, or even Q-Piddy. * Her favorite food "Apples" may be a reference to the apple in her "Senpai Shrine". * Her bust size "Varies" is a reference to the [http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Customization "Customization" mechanic in Yandere Simulator]. * Although her birthday is March 31st in Crush Crush, in Yandere Simulator her birthday is April 1st. lmao ayano first meeting.png|Encounter Photo AyanoFriendzoned.png|Ayano Friendzone AyanoCrush.png|Ayano Crush Category:Girls